Informal Roman
by nathanttebane
Summary: AU/BL/MC - Pernikahan Henry akan berjalan sebentar lagi. Dan semua baik-baik saja sebelum ia tahu tentang sebuah kenyataan yang membuat pernikahannya menjadi drama yang menggelikan. Saat ia tahu bahwa tunangannya telah melakukan pernikahan sedarah dengan Pria yang tak lain adalah kekasih dari kakaknya dan juga saudara kandung dari tunangannya sendiri!/KyuSung - WonRy/DLDR!


Pernikahan seharusnya menjadi hal yang sakral untuk siapa pun, termasuk Henry Lau.

Pernikahannya dengan Siwon akan berjalan sebentar lagi.

Dan semua baik-baik saja sebelum ia tahu tentang sebuah kenyataan yang membuat pernikahannya menjadi drama yang menggelikan.

Membuatnya menjadi manusia paling egois, saat ia tahu bahwa Siwon–pria yang dicintainya–telah melakukan pernikahan sedarah dengan Yesung.

Pria yang tak lain adalah kekasih dari Kyuhyun dan juga saudara kandung dari Siwon sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"**INFORMAL ROMAN****"****  
**

Fan Fiction Written by Nathan © 2012

* * *

**D**i**scla**i**mer : **

This is just a work of _pure fiction_. I don't take any material profit from this work.

**Warnings : **

Boys Love – Male x Male | KyuSung - YeWon - WonRY

Incest Relationship

Don't Like? Just Don't Read!

* * *

…

~**CHAPTER I**~

* * *

Jengah.

Itu perasaan yang dirasakan seorang pemuda bersurai ikal yang tengah memainkan _PSP_-nya, seraya sesekali menggerakkan sudut matanya ke arah sosok mungil yang sejak lebih dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu berada di depan kaca. Pemuda itu menghela napas berat dan meletakkan _PSP_ dengan layar yang menampilkan kata 'game over' di atas tempat tidur yang tengah didudukinya. Sekarang, ia memberi fokus penuh pada sosok mungil di depan kaca. Menatapnya lama, seperti tengah mempertimbangkan untuk sesuatu. Sosok berambut ikal itu membuka mulutnya, ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Akan tetapi, sosok mungil di depan kaca mendahuluinya, "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, _Hyung_?" Sosok itu menatap sosok tampan di belakangnya melalui refleksi kaca di depannya.

Kyuhyun–sosok ikal– yang dipanggil 'hyung' itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Bukan sesuatu yang penting."

"Hm, itu akan menjadi penting, saat kau membuat seorang Henry Lau penasaran," balas sosok mungil–Henry dengan senyum yang masih terbentuk di sudut bibirnya.

Kyuhyun membalas senyum itu. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekat, tangannya terlipat dan ia bersandar pada sisi lemari di samping Henry. Bola mata sehitam permata _obsidian_ menatap Henry lurus. "Kau…."

Henry mendongak. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Ya?"

Kyuhyun melepas tangannya dan berdiri tegak di depan Henry yang kini juga memilih untuk berdiri. Keduanya berhadapan. Kyuhyun bisa mencium aroma gabungan _maple_ dan _vanilla_ dari tubuh pemuda mungil di depannya. Begitu juga sebailknya, indra penciuman Henry menangkap aroma pinus dan _mint_ dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Mereka begitu dekat. Mereka bisa melihat bahwa bola mata keduanya tengah merefleksikan bayangan masing-masing.

"… benar-benar menginginkan pernikahan ini?"

Permata milik Henry membulat, sebelum ia memilih menyembunyikan wajah imutnya dalam tunduk. Matanya menangkap kakinya yang tengah berpijak pada karpet berwarna gelap di bawahnya.

"Mochi…" Tangan pucat Kyuhyun bergerak, menyentuh pipi Henry. Memberi sentuhan lembut pada kulit yang menampilkan kelembutan yang sama.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintai Siwon, 'kan?" Henry bereaksi terhadap sentuhan Kyuhyun. Jemarinya bergerak, menyentuh jemari Kyuhyun yang masih bertahan di pipinya.

"Tapi," suara Kyuhyun tercekat.

Henry mengangkat wajahnya. Memaksa matanya kembali menemukan permata Kyuhyun yang kini meredup. "Aku tak akan menyesali apa pun. Tidak sekarang, tidak nanti," kata-kata pemuda itu bergema penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi, masalah itu…."

"_Hyung_, 'masalah' itu tak akan mengubah perasaanku pada Siwon," Henry bersikeras.

Kyuhyun menunduk. Ada rasa panas yang mendesak di ujung matanya, dan ia memilih menyembunyikannya dengan menjatuhkan bibirnya pada dahi Henry, mengecupnya lama.

"Aku tidak ingin kau merasakan luka yang sama seperti yang kurasakan, Mochi."

Henry memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun di dahinya. "Apa pernikahan ini membuatku menjadi manusia paling egois? Atau sebenarnya aku telah," Henry memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "menyakitimu?"

Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya cepat. "Tidak, Mochi. Sama sekali tidak." Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu," Henry menarik wajah Kyuhyun mendekat kembali, menyentuhkan hidung mereka, "restui aku." Sebelum akhirnya ia menutup jarak dengan bibirnya yang kini menyapu bibir Kyuhyun lembut.

"Kalian–!"

Suara _baritone_ seseorang memaksa Kyuhyun dan Henry menjauhkan wajahnya. Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan Yesung—kekasih Kyuhyun sekaligus 'istri' Siwon yang tengah memandang mereka dengan raut wajah tak percaya.

"Ada apa, _Baby_?" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dingin.

"Kalian berciuman!"

"Lalu?" Alis Kyuhyun terangkat, pura-pura tak paham dengan kata-kata Yesung yang sebenarnya sangat jelas. "Apa kau keberatan dengan itu, hm?"

"Kalian bersaudara! Dan kalian berciuman," desis Yesung.

"Aneh sekali kau terkejut melihat hal ini." Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat di depan Yesung. Hanya kurang dari satu detik Kyuhyun meraih lengan Yesung. Dan tanpa terduga menarik Yesung ke dalam pelukannya. Kuat dan tegas. "Apa kabar lelaki yang mengkhianati kekasihnya, karena ternyata ia telah menikah dengan saudaranya sendiri? Saudara kandung. Saudara sedarah!"

Yesung terbelalak. Kyuhyun mengabaikannya, ia menunduk dan berbisik santai tepat di telinga Yesung. "Aku tidak peduli segila apa dirimu atas sebuah pengkhianatan yang telah kau lakukan dengan menikahi saudara kandungmu itu. Tapi," Kyuhyun menjilat telinga Yesung pelan. "Kau menyakitiku, _Baby_. Dan aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih menyakitkan untuk membalasmu."

Kyuhyun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Tangannya menarik jemari Henry, membuat pemuda mungil itu kini berdiri di sebelahnya. "Aku memaafkanmu saat kau menyakitiku. Tapi, aku tak akan memaafkanmu, kalau kau menyakiti Henry, Yesung. Karena setelah ini, dia punya hak yang sama atas Siwon. Bahkan mungkin lebih."

…

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan wajah yang tengah ia bimbing ke _altar_ itu memanas. Ia juga tahu bahwa Henry berusaha mati-matian untuk memasang wajah bahagia–hal yang diharapkan semua orang yang tengah berada di dalam gereja. Memasang wajah yang bahagia di tengah wajah yang memanas, jujur Kyuhyun tak yakin jika itu dirinya, ia akan mampu melakukannya. Tapi, pada nyatanya Henry bisa. Senyum berusaha ditampilkan Henry dengan sempurna. Sebuah senyum untuk mempertaruhkan segalanya. Merebut kembali Siwon dan mengembalikan Yesung padanya–pada Kyuhyun.

Ya, untuk ini Henry melakukannya.

Dan Kyuhyun tak bisa mencegah adiknya melakukan itu. Ia tak bisa, karena bagaimana pun, ada cinta di pernikahan ini, walau cinta sepihak. Cinta dari Henry.

Dan cinta dari Siwon–mungkin.

Mungkin. Hanya mungkin jika pernikahan ini terjadi setahun lebih cepat. Sebelum sosok yang kini menunggunya di _altar_ itu lebih dulu menyematkan cincin di jemari lelaki lain. Kyuhyun tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin semua bisa menjadi serumit ini. Henry mencintai Siwon. Siwon 'mencintai' Henry. Seharusnya itu berjalan mudah. Ya, sangat mudah sebelum lelaki itu datang. Apakah lelaki itu datang memang untuk mempermalukan dan menyakiti dua bersaudara Henry dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan?

Yesung.

Sosok lain yang mungkin juga sedang tidak tersenyum di dalam gereja ini. Sosok lain yang Kyuhyun yakin mampu membuat pemuda seperti Henry akan meneteskan air mata saat menatap Siwon. Air mata duka dan kesakitan. Ck! Seandainya Kyuhyun bisa menghentikan semua ini. Membatalkan pernikahan yang menjadi awal eksekusi Henry, saudara tiri yang sangat berharga. Karena Henry-lah satu-satunya yang dimilikinya saat ini. Ah, tidak! Sebelumnya ia memiliki Yesung. Memiliki lelaki itu, sebelum ia –lagi-lagi–menghancurkannya.

Henry tidak seharusnya melakukan ini. Tidak seharusnya ia berkorban untuknya. Dan tidak seharusnya Henry mengalah pada Yesung dengan menikahi pria gila yang sudah menikah dengan saudara kandungnya! Ya Tuhan! Betapa terkutuknya kau Cho Kyuhyun yang telah membiarkan adikmu sendiri berjalan menuju tiang gantungannya!

Dan ternyata mereka telah sampai. Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Henry yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Siwon.

"Aku tahu kau gila. Tapi, aku tak akan membiarkan kegilaanmu menyakiti Henry, Siwon!" desis Kyuhyun mengancam.

Lengkung senyum terpahat dengan apik di wajah Siwon. Sebuah senyum yang meyakinkan sebelum ia meraih tangan Henry dengan _gentle_.

_Apakah yang ada di kepalamu saat kau menikahi dua lelaki yang berbeda, dengan alasan yang berbeda pula, Siwon?_

Mata Kyuhyun menyusur ke arah _audience_, dan menemukan wajah Yesung yang memerah. Kyuhyun tahu, ia tengah marah, kesal, dan jutaan perasaan mengerikan lainnya. Ada perasaan kasihan menyeruak dari dalam diri Kyuhyun saat dua mata itu bertemu. Seandainya, lelaki itu tidak melakukan hal itu, mungkin ia akan bertaruh apa pun untuk menjaga dan mencintainya. seperti Siwon pada Henry dulu. Dulu, sebelum ia datang. Tapi, perasaanya kini memudar. Kyuhyun merasakan perasaan benci tiba-tiba menguasainya. Wajahnya mengeras dan ia memilih memalingkan wajahnya dari Yesung.

…

Kyuhyun berkali-kali mengganti _channel_ TV dengan tidak sabar.

Malam ini adalah pertama kalinya Henry tidur dan serumah dengan Siwon. Dan ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan semua itu. Acara TV yang ditontonnya tak juga bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan Henry. Tubuh yang tengah berguling-guling di sofa itu bangun dan meraih segelas cokelat hangat yang tadi dibuatnya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Dan ia baru saja meneguk cokelatnya saat mendengar bel _apartment_-nya yang dibunyikan dengan tidak sabar. Tanpa meletakkan gelas cokelat hangat di tangannya Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu. Suara bel di depan terus berbunyi tidak sabar. Dan Kyuhyun menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati saat berusaha membuka pintu dengan tangannya yang sedang tidak memegang cangkir.

"Bisakah kau sa–

Kyuhyun terpaku. Matanya terbelalak menatap sosok yang kini berdiri di depan pintu _apartment_-nya.

"Boleh aku tidur di sini malam ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

**_To be Continued_**


End file.
